A method for manufacturing a shoe, as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201526817, includes the steps of: placing an outsole into a mold cavity of a shoe mold disposed in an oven; sequentially laying a first adhesive film and a midsole over the outsole within the mold cavity; sending hot air into the oven to heat the first adhesive film through the midsole; extending a heating plate of a press machine into the mold cavity to press the midsole, so that heat can be conducted from the midsole to the first adhesive film to thermally activate the first adhesive film, thereby adhering the midsole and the outsole to each other; laying a second adhesive film over the midsole; sleeving an upper on a heating last of the press machine; sending hot air again into the oven to heat the second adhesive film; extending the heating last into the mold cavity to contact the upper with the second adhesive film so that heat from the heating last can be conducted to the second adhesive film through a bottom periphery of the upper so as to thermally activate the second adhesive film, thereby adhering the upper and the midsole to each other.
The aforesaid method uses the heating plate and the heating last to thermally activate the first and second adhesive films, respectively, and to press the midsole and the upper, respectively, so as to easily and quickly complete the bonding of the upper, the midsole and the outsole. However, bubbles easily exist in a junction between the midsole and the outsole or between the upper and the midsole, so that the bonding therebetween is poor. Further, to accelerate the melting of the first and second adhesive films, the bonding between the midsole and the outsole or between the upper and the midsole must be performed at a high temperature, such that when the midsole or the outsole is made of a foaming material, foaming is likely to occur twice, leading to deformation thereof. Thus, the shoe obtained from this method has a poor quality.